Scooby-Doo: Fred and Daphne's Love Tale
by Rosie.Ward
Summary: A love between an abused girl and a tempered boy
1. Chapter One

**My first Fanfic... Lets see how this goes ^.^**

_**Chapter One: The beginning or is it the end?**_

Daphne's P.O.V.

Arms wrapped around my small waist and a head rested in the crook of my neck as I closed my green locker.

"Hello my love," a dark handsome voice said. I reached my arm up and rested my right hand on his face. He kissed my neck softly, sending a small chill through my body.

"Freddy, I missed you." I smiled and let out a soft moan.

"I missed you so much more."

Last week of school, this weeks my anniversary with Fred, and we are finally graduating. After middle school, with the gang and all of us solving mysteries, I fell hard. It took all of the first month of school to just finally tell him. He kissed me that day. Not a small peck on the cheek, but a full blown out kiss.

Every Friday is pizza night, the gang goes out and Shaggy and Scooby eat the whole place out while Velma tries to find new mysteries for us to solve. After that kiss, Fred planned a date. No one came because they were "sick" so it was just him and I. He sat there and waited for me while I ran late as always. We kissed on our way home, again. That's when he confessed he had always love me. He explained what he had set up and then asked me out.

"Daph? You okay?" Fred asked.

"What? Sorry. Off in my head again," I lightly blushed. "What were you asking?" He turned me around to face him and gently pressed me up against the lockers. "Freddy," I gasped.

"So now you're paying attention. Lovely." He let go of my compressed body but lightly held onto my hand. "I wanted to know if you had any plans for Friday night."

"Oh- right. Nothing yet. Last day of school and I wanted to see what you were doing that day," she blushed a bit more. '_Shut up Blake. He's done that to you before. You've never had a problem with it until-" _

"Daphne!" Fred said again, snapping her attention back to him. "What's going on? Why are you so out of it?!" He shouted. Tears streamed down my face. Images of my abusive past flashed before me. I turned and walked away.

Fred's P.O.V.

I watched her turn and walk away from me with tears streaming like a river.

_I hurt her, oh no. She-_

"Daphne! I'm sorry," he ran after her. She kept walking forward, away from him. "Daph, please. I'm sorry. I just lost it. It's been a bad day and I just wanted to spend time with you."

She gave me no response other than her soft cries. I stopped as she went into the girls bathroom. _I can't go in there. There are girls in there who seek privacy. Nevermind that Jones. You screwed up. She won't want you back. _

Daphne's P.O.V.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Fred sitting there. Just waiting. He looked at me with sincerity as he got up and moved slowly. "I'm sorry." He stayed two feet away to give her space. "I was out of line. I understand if-" I cut him off with a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you Fred." I told him.

"Daphne," he sighed and held me tighter. "I love you too. You're too forgiving."

Fred's P.O.V.

As I held her, I wished that my mom would've done the same thing for my dad. _Mom, you knew about his temper. _

"No, I just love you." I gasped at the comment. I removed one arm from her waist and raised her face by her chin to look at me. I stared into her purple eyes, all I saw was her love for me in them.

"I love you more than anyone Daph. I can't believe that I got this lucky." I leaned in and softly placed a small kiss on her lips. She kissed me back. I started to pull back, she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer for a moment then let me go. It was my turn to let out a small moan. "Don't do that Daph, at least not in public." I stated. She looked hurt. "We-"

"I know. You remind me every kiss. Maybe we just shouldn't kiss anymore." She removed herself from me.

"Daphne-"

"Jones! Jones!" A pretty burnett yelled, obviously Shelia brought along her possy and football guys. "You still gonna try out for college football." The students surrouned me and discluded Daphne even though she used to be a cheerleader. \

"Oh um, I've been considering it. I thought I'd leave though for college, not stay here." Daphne had been looking away but her head popped up at this comment. She was staying here with the rest of the gang, Fred finally convinced her that he'd stay. _Dammit Jones. Again with screwing up. You're staying like you promised the gang. That's been my dream, Daphne's my dream, my life. I think I just screwed that up though, again… What if I lose her, what would she do to herself?... _


	2. Chapter Two: A Curious Mind

What would happen Fred? What would you do if you found out about a plan?  
Lets find out, shall we?

Chapter Two: A Curious Mind

Daphne's P.O.V.  
I can't do this anymore. I thought to myself quietly in class. What if I leave, permently? "What would that do to Fred though?"  
Shut up little voice. He doesn't care about me anymore.  
"Oh? Then how come he waited for you? Why else would he stay up 'till God knows how late, letting you cry over the phone while your parents fight? Why would he stand there and hold you while you just needed a hug. He loves you Daph."  
Thanks for your lecture...  
"Anytime" I could see the smile across my little voice's face.  
Sometimes I just wish you were real so I could hit you for being right.  
"Well I'm technically you so..."  
Just shut your face. I need to think of something else. I sighed as I realized that I probably need my head checked, I might be going insane. Maybe it's all just a hallucination...  
"Oh! I know how you could figure it out! That stupid girl behind wants to hit you anyways"  
I groaned at the thought. Ms. Silver, my English teacher notices.  
"Miss. Blake, would you like to share with us your thoughts on Shakespear's mind? Or would you rather just keep sitting there acting like you don't-" the bell rang. Saved by the bell. Maybe I should go fix the rest of this plan before something else happens and I draw unwanted attention.  
"Don't do it-"  
Just shut your flippin' face! Ugh. I walked to the girls bathroom to the left hand sink and take out a small, but effective, pill. The pink bathroom is large, for a typical school. Four porcelain sinks, white as a, a-  
(for the love of words! What is this?! C'mon Daph, get back to your story. "Talking to yourself is still not a good thing"... Shut up. I'm about to do something and I can't think of anything to describe the sink... Just move over to Fred's side.)

Fred's P.O.V.  
Velma was the one that saw her with the pill. She ran to me and told me. It's not like before. This time she could actually- don't think like that Jones. I ran. I ran passed the teachers, the students, the muggy classrooms, the tourchurous yellow-stained hallways that Daphne always wanted to be green. She'd go on about how colors represent things, how pink is love, blue is sadness or relation, black is death...  
Stop it.  
When I reached the bathroom, it was locked.  
"Daphne!" I shouted through the orange door. I kept jiggling the knob. "Please open up!" Crowds crept in close.  
"No."  
"Daphne, I'm sorry. Please don't do this. I can't lose you. I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you alone."  
"Then why do you leave me? Why Freddy? Tell me, I thought that you cared and loved me."  
"Daphne Blake, I love you, if I lost you, I'd follow you. Don't do this. Please." Someone laughed behind me. I turned with the worst glare known to mankind. "What's so funny?" It was Allan Press. I came closer to his 6' frame while my 6' 3" frame towered over him.  
"She's just being emotional, she won't really do it-" I cut him off with a right hook.  
"Don't you ever, and I mean ever say that. Understood? You don't get to judge her like everyother damn person. That girl, no woman, has a right to be like this. I did this to her. You hear that Daph?" Allan stood in horror of getting hit. A busted lip sounded like a great thing for my record. I don't care. It was for Daphne.  
Daphne.  
Daph.  
Daphne Blake.  
Daphne Jones.

I went back to the door. "Daphne. Please. Don't do this," I pleaded. No response. None. "Daphne?" Still none. My pulse raced as my hands began to sweat little droplets. "Daph?" I turned the knob. Still locked. I looked around the crowd. I saw Shaggy holding a crying Velma. Shaggy, he always can pik these things. I nodded at him. A moment passed and he was there with his pick locking set out.  
"I got this Fred." He swung his hair out of his face. This guy could pick almost any lock with anything. Within moments that stretched for what seemed like hours, I heard it pop open.  
"Thank you Shag," I said as I went inside.

Only one stall was closed, the far left one. The white as a feather porcelain sink, also on the left side, was covered in blood. I couldn't see where the pill was. "Daphne?" No answer. None. Just the sound of my heavy breathe along with everyone's outside the bathroom. "Daph?" I tried again a little louder. Still, nothing. Absolutely nothing.


	3. Chapter Three: The Question of 'Why'

Chapter Three: The Question of 'Why?'

Fred's P.O.V.

Daphne! My heart cried as I saw her in the closed stall. She was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth as if she was scared.

"Daphne!" I shouted with joy. I went as fast as could to her. I held her close and rocked us back and forth while she cried. Daphne weaped her fear of the small fight a few minutes before. I looked down at her wrists. Blood.

"I didn't do it. I didn't do it. Freddy, I didn't do it!" I didn't understand what she meant.

"Daph, what do you mean?" I had seen her torn up before, but not like this.

"I didn't start the fight. It wasn't me. Please don't hurt me. Don't hurt me like He did please." She rambled and held her wrists to my face. "See? I did the hurting of me. Don't hurt me like Him. Please. It's not my fault! Freddy, it's not my fault!" I stared in shock and horror at her. This was not like Daphne. She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Daphne, I would-" he was cut off by a perimedic of Coolsville.

"Miss. Blake, come with me please." He said.

"No," Daphne responded. "You'll just hurt me."

Daphne's P.O.V.

"Either by force or will, you are coming with me," the man with brown hair and dark eyes told me.

"No," I stated again. He reached for me and Freddy didn't stop him. "Don't let him take me away!" I shouted to Freddy.

"It's for your own good," was all he said.

"Freddy, please. It wasn't my fault. He'll tell Him and then it won't stop! Please Fred!" The perimedic pulled me away to a stretcher outside the girls bathroom. "Freddy! Don't do this to me!" My orange hair got in my face as dried blood, from holding my face, and tears stuck to it. Why is he doing this to me? I thought he loved me. I thought he cared. Why doesn't he? What did I do? Why does he hate me now? I didn't do it...

A few hours later:

I laid in the hospital bed wide awake with bandaged wrists. I waited for someone to hurt me, like I always do. He would show up any minute and Fred wouldn't care. It is my fault. I did this. It's always my fault. He's right. I shouldn't exsit. I was an accident and a mistake. No one loves me. No one has and no one will.

Fred's P.O.V.

I paced the waiting room. They told me I couldn't go in to see her yet. "Don't do this to me!" Rang through my head.

She heard the shouts. She hurt herself because of me. This is my fault. It isn't hers. She needs to know that. "I didn't do it!"

I sat down and rocked back and forth until a pretty blonde nurse said:

"You can see her now." I apparently was crying because she wiped away a tear. "Follow me," I did. All the way down the hallway, second left, a door here, and then six doors down on the right. "Sir," she stopped me as I was about to head in.

"What?" I asked in a hurt tone. I needed to tell Daphne it was my fault.

"She's been diagnosed with a form of PTS because of her abuse. Make slow movements around her." I gave a quick nod and headed in. The room was purple, her color. Her orange hair was plastered to her face from just tears this time. I went to her side.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. It's my fault-" she looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"You came back?" The question slipped out of her smooth lips.

"Of course. This was only so you could get better." I gestured to her. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have yelled or said those things to you."

"Then why did you?" Tears filled her eyes again.

"Because I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking about everyone else and I was yelling at Allan for him being a jerk,"

"Did you tell Him?" Her eyes grew wide with fear. I lifted my hand to her face, she cringed.

"No, I haven't and I won't tell Him," I touched her burning face. She waited to be hit. I just stroked her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere without you. I promise." I said on response to the look in her eyes.

"You've said that before," tears streamed down her face.

"But this time Daphne, I mean it."

"Prove it," she said in a sad way. I touched her soft cheek and kissed her lightly. I pulled away.

"Not here. Not right this moment. But I promise, soon my love." She blushed heavily.

"I didn't mean like that Freddy." I leaned down and said in a huskey tone:

"But I do mean it like that," I earned a deeper blush. I lightly caressed her hip that was furthest away and pulled at the hospital fabric revealing her hip. She gasped as I leaned across her, touching her softly and kissed it then moved the fabric back.

She moaned. "Freddy, why? Why must you tease me?"

Last year, I said I wanted to have her completely but wanted to wait until we were married. Daphne was in shock that I wanted it but also wanted to wait. 'Til then, I tease her as much as she teases me.

"Because I love you," the look in her eyes was a forgiving look.

"I love you too." We were both 18, but we wanted to wait until after high school so we could live together. I had moved out of my dads place the moment I turned 18. He was so relieved and we haven't spoken since. Working after school everyday gave me enough money to rent an apartment not too far from school.

Daphne, on the other hand, has been saving every ounce of her allowance from her mother. Ever since her dad was sent to jail, her mother started to increase her allowance because she wanted it to make up for everything.

"After this week, we will live in the same house," I said to her.

"And then we can married and love with no worries." She finished.

Daphne's P.O.V.

He kissed my hip! I thought as Freddy and I talked.

My body ached from the deep pain inside my chest. "You should have listened to me!" Shut up you stupid little voice! The pain kept growing. I started to wince.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Freddy asked softly.

"I hurt a little is all," I stated slowly.

"Daph," his tone was full of concern. "Tell me the truth," he stated.

"I might've fought the perimedic a bit..." My voice trailed off.

"What?" He shouted.

"Don't yell at me." My eyes watered.

"I'm sorry Daphne," he kissed my forehead.

"I kept trying to get up and he kept pushing me down," I looked away. "I think it's just a bruise."

"Just a bruise? Daph, how bad?" He asked trying to calm down. A slight blush followed shortly after the question.

"I- um." My face turned red. "My breast is bruised quite a bit," I said.

"That-" he stopped. "Why the hell did he touch your chest?" He roared almost.

"Freddy! Calm down! It's my fault!" I shouted at him and let the tears flow.


	4. Chapter Four: Sweet Dreams

Chapter Four: Sweet Dreams

My nurse came in. "Miss. Blake, is everything okay?"  
"Y-yes." I said as she slowly left with a concerned look. Fred calmed down, a bit. His rage was spilling over. I wiped the tears away. She left.  
"Every time I mess up, you stand up for me. Why? What have I done to deserve you?" Fred calmed down and held my hand.  
"Because I love you Freddy Jones." I kissed his hand. "I don't want to lose you, ever." His blue eyes looked up at me with love and passion inside.  
"I love you too Daphne Blake, more than anyone. No matter what I do, you always stand by me." I moved over in the hospital bed then patted next to me. He sat there and held me while he let out a few tears.  
"Shh," I cooed. "I got you love, shh." I rubbed his back as more fell from his beautiful eyes.

A few hours later, after we both stopped crying, I had fallen asleep. With my head on his chest and his arms around my waist. We slept without interruption all night.

Fred's P.O.V,

She slept like the angel she is. I woke up though and looked down to see her sleeping face. I heavily blushed as I saw part of her chest showing. I didn't know what to do, to wake her and tell her, or cover her by myself. I decided to cover her with the rest of the blanket.

She stirred, a little. "Shh, it's okay." I whispered softly to her. "Go back to sleep."  
"No." Daphne told me sleepily. I laughed quietly and she nuzzled into my chest deeper. "I don't wanna," she mumbled softly.  
"Alright, but you're gonna fall asleep if you stay there," I teased.  
"But I don't wanna move," she said again mumbling as she drifted off to sleep again. I kissed her head. "Sweet dreams my love,"

Daphne's P.O.V.  
I heard him say "Sweet dreams", but, "sweet" was not a good word for them.

It was terrible. A nightmare, Red Harring was on me. His long red hair on me. I was in the hospital screaming for help. It was minutes later that a nurse showed up with a big security guard. They stood there with smiles on their faces as they watched. I screamed even louder as he-  
"Daphne! Wake up!" I heard. "It's okay, it's me!" I opened my eyes. Fred was shaking me to wake up.  
"Freddy!" I wailed and saw him through my teary eyes.  
"Daph, shh, it's okay. I got you." He pulled me up to his neck and held my head there.  
"F-Fre-e-eddy," stumbled out of my mouth.  
"It's okay. I heard you, I got you. Red can't hurt you again," he said softly. Images of Red beating me senseless came rushing back to me.  
'Come on Daphne, you know that you want to kiss me.'  
'No I don't Red. I've told you before.' He came closer and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away.  
'Daphne, stop pushing away your feelings for me. Your dad wants this for you. If you don't,' he gripped my arms tight, 'I'll tell him THIS,' he hit me in the gut. 'Was your fault then your daddy will be mad and then he'll make you feel worse,' he threatend. I shook my head no.  
'Then it's all your fault again," he said and hit me again. And again. And again.

That night, when I got home from the hospital, Red was with my dad. My dad came towards me while undoing his belt. When he took it off, he whipped me with it in the face.  
'It's your fault again Daphne!" He bellowed. 'How' whip, 'could,' another whip on my back, 'do,' whip,'this,' whip, 'to,' whip,'him?'

Bloody and in pain, I stayed there knowing that if I tried to get up, he'd hurt me more.

"Daph, it's okay. They can't hurt you again." He held me tighter. "Never again will they touch you," he said. "I promise," he held me.  
"F-F-reddy, I-I'm scared. T-they c-could-"  
"No," Fred moved my face to his. "I won't let it. That was six months ago. They are put away for good. Your PTS is causing this. Calm down and think with me love. You can do this. Remember?" I nodded and he kissed my head. "It's okay, none of this is your fault and neither was that." I cried into his chest as he held me. This was one of my rare "episodes" that was worse than before. My first, Fred just held me and told me to let it out. He has just always known how to calm me.

After a while, I stopped crying. "Better?" he asked. I nodded my head yes. He pulled my face up to his, my breathing quickened as it always does when we get this close. Freddy laughed a little and softly kissed me, I kissed him back. Slowly pulling away, he said to me:  
"I'm glad love." I gave him a small pout as he did. "What?" Fred teased.  
"Come back here, I wasn't finished." He started to rub my sides.  
"But, if we keep going, I'll do something that we shouldn't right now," Fred told me.  
"W-what d-do you m-mean?" I stuttered.  
"I'll go further than I should, and if that doesn't explain in," he moved my soft hair from my neck and placed a kiss on it. A small shiver crept through my body.  
"Oh," I said softly.  
"We want to wait for that until we are married," he softly rubbed my sides.  
"Then lets not do anymore," my face gave away what we were both thinking.  
"You're blushing Daph, what are you thinking about?" He asked. My face grew a dark red.  
"Just later on in life. We have only a few days until graduation. Fridays the last day. It's Tuesday," I said to him. He sighed. "Freddy, what's wrong?"  
"We only have a few days left of school and we don't even have to go but, we never made plans."


	5. Chapter Five: Plans

Chapter Five: Plans

Fred's P.O.V.  
"Plans? For what?" She asked me. Her face grew red again.  
"For when we'll get married Daph. Wether we live together before or after it." I said to Daphne.  
"Oh, do you want to make them now or do you want to wait?"  
"Well, lets decide what kind of wedding we want," she nodded in agreeance. "Do you want to go to the court house or have a big ceremony?"  
"I want a small ceremony if that's okay. I have money set aside for hiring a pastor if that's still what we want to do." She answered.  
"I want what you want. I just want it to be known to everyone that you're mine." I smiled at her as she teared up.  
"When do you want it? And where?"  
"I- I don't know Fred. My dads finally gone so we don't have him as a rush to do it anymore. I mean we were going to rush it because of him but-" she trailed off with a far look in her eyes.  
"Daphne, what's wrong?" I asked softly.  
"Is it because of him that you want to marry me?" She barely whispered. I looked into her watery eyes.  
"No. It's because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I smiled a soft smile. She returned it with a smile as well. "Now, when do you want to get married?"  
"Fred, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. You pick the date. It's not just my day, it's our day."  
"Two weeks from Friday then." I told her. Friday marke our four and a half year anniversary.  
"Wonderful. Now, where? Hmm..."  
"A church or we could ask Shag to borrow his parent's backyard," I suggested.  
"Oh!" She exclaimed. "That's perfect! The backyard at his place would be wonderful! Maybe we could borrow an alter and we could ask my preacher to do the ceremony," she looked far away in thought and I smiled at her.  
"But first, lets get you out of here then we can decide everything after. Okay?"  
"Hmm?" Daphne hummed in question. I sighed with a smile and kissed her cheek.  
"Daphne," I whispered in her ear as I ran my hand up and down her sides.  
"What?" She slightly jumped with a shiver. "Oh- sorry my love."  
"It's fine Daph."  
"You didn't freak out this time." She smiled.  
"I- what?" I was extremely confused.  
"Normally when I zone out like that, you go crazy on me and yell," Daphne explained quietly.  
"I'm-" she put her hand over my mouth.  
"I swear Freddy Jones that if you say 'I'm sorry', I won't kiss you for a week." Her eyes went wild.  
"Huff-hmf-" were the only noises I was able to make. She moved her hand. "I apologize for doing that," I told her.  
"I said don't-"  
"I didn't say 'I'm sorry' though." She pouted at me. "Don't pout love, this way, I said what I needed to and, you get to kiss me. It's all fair," I stated.  
"What if I don't want to kiss you?" Daphne continued to pout.  
"Then I'll just do this," I softly kissed her jaw and nuzzled her cheek with my mouth. A slight shiver went through her.  
"Freddy." She moaned. "D-don't do t-that here." Daphne always stuttered when I did this.  
"Will you kiss me?" She shook her head 'no'. "Then you leave me no choice but to continue," I whispered softly and softly bit her cheek.  
"Okay okay! I give! You win," I moved away from her cheek to her lips. I planted a small kiss on them as she did to mine as well.  
"Much better," I announced. I held her small body closer to me. We cuddled after that for the rest of the day. She'd fall asleep and I'd watch her until she woke up and she'd do the same to me.

We woke up that morning to a nurse checking Daph's vitals.  
"Well good morning Darlins! The docta' was sayin' you coul' get yourself outta here ta'day. I'll bring the pap'ar work ova here soon. K doll?" She winked at me. Her think accent from the South was always a lovely thing to hear instead of those stupid machines all night long.  
"Thank you ma'am." I responded.  
"Of course Suga'" she left after and Daphne rolled her eyes.  
"What?"  
"She was flirting with you. That's what." I laughed at her sleepy/mad face.  
"Well at least I didn't flirt back right?" I asked her.  
"Still." She snuggled back into my chest.  
"Hey, I only have eyes for you. People can flirt, but that doesn't mean anything to me." I whispered into her scalp after kissing it. She softly purred into my body. "Ready to go home?" My love froze. "What?"  
"I-I-" she stopped. "Yes. Lets get out of here." Her eyes dimmed.

Her nurse came in and starte to unhook her. She explained everything and heavily suggested a therapist. Daphne sat on the edge of the bed, witg no contact with me, tentively listening. After that, the nurse left, leaving me with an emotionless Daphne.

"Daph-" I started.  
"I'll be back." She told me as she grabbed her cloths from Monday and headed to the bathroom. Her purple dress she started to wear skinny jeans with and some cute flats were in her hands.

I waited about three minutes, then I knew something was wrong. I knocked on the door.  
"Daphne?" I heard a slight gasp of pain. "Daph? I'm coming in, okay?" I didn't he's a clear response so I slowly opened the door to see her trying to pull the dress/shirt over her but couldn't because of how sore she was from the fluids and her cuts. "Let me help love," I told her. She stood in skinny jeans and part of her shirt covering her bra.  
"I'm sorry, thank you. It just hurts." I pulled it over her head, only watching her eyes.  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for, right?" I joked.  
"I guess." She looked down.  
"Daph, what's wrong?" I pulled her face up to mine but the chin. Her eyes were filled with pain. "What did I do?" A few tears flowed.  
"I'm just scared. Moms gone and all my sisters are too. I'm going to be the only one at home except for our butlers and maids."  
"Shhh." I pulled her into a hug. "Shh, no you're not love. I'm going to be there too," I told her. I decided earlier that I would stay with her either at her place or mine.  
"You will?" Daphne moved to look up at me.  
"Yes, of course. You didn't think I'd leave you alone did you?"  
"Yeah, a bit," her face flushed.  
"Well I'll sleep on a couch or floor until your mom gets back. We're both 18 so if she sees anything it won't matter," I stated.  
"But she could press charges against you," my love said to me.  
"Then looks like you're stuck at my place until she comes back, if you're okay with that." Her face turned tomato red. "I won't try anything. We'll sleep in different rooms."  
"Okay, thank you," said my firery love.  
"C'mon, lets go plan how we will do this while we get outta here." We left hand-in-hand.


	6. Chapter Six: No

Chapter Six: No  
Daphne's P.O.V.  
Freddy came with me inside so I could get a few things together. My room was decked out in purple. I love the color. Lavender walls, dark purple sheets and pillows, lavender carpets, dark purple curtains, etc.

"Wow, I love your room Daph," Fred told me.  
"Thanks love. I love it." I laid on my stomach to get under my bed but winced. "Ow," I whispered after.  
"Daph?" I grabbed the purple duffle bag under my bed.  
"Yes?" I asked as I stood up.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Of course I am." He gave me 'the look'. "Fred, I'm fine. My chest just hurts a bit is all," I started to gather some cloths. "Few shirts, jeans, socks, bras and panties..." I mumbled as I got them.  
"Can I help?" Freddy asked hopefully.  
"I got this love. I just need some tolietries then I'll be good to go." I ran to the bathroom that connected to my room to grab razors, toothbrush/toothpaste, lotion, and 'lady garments' as my mother says. I put them with the cloths on my bed. "Just let me grab shorts please." I grabbed my jean shorts and started to put everything in my duffle.  
"That's all you need?" Fred asked.  
"Yup. If I need anything, I can walk over here. Your place is only a couple miles."  
"No, I'll drive you instead." He told me.  
"Freddy, it's okay." I finished packing and threw the bag over my shoulder. "I'm used to it. Lets go," I blushed.  
"Here let me take your bag," we walked out.  
"No, it's fine. I got it," I told him.  
"Alright. If you say so," he kissed my cheek and I leaned in for more of a kiss. Our lips met on my front porch. I was so lost in the kiss, I didn't feel him moving the duffle off my shoulder. He pulled away and grabbed my hand.  
"You so planned that," I told him as we walke to his truck.  
"Yup." He winked. With another kiss on my cheek, he swung the bag in the bed, and then opened the door of the passenger side.  
"Thank you Freddy," I said as I climbed in. He closed the door.

I fiddled with my green scarf the whole way to his place. It was only a five minute drive but it felt like an hour.  
"Daphne, your fiddling is making even me nervous." I stopped and looked at my purple nails. "We're here love," Fred told me. We got out and he grabbed my bag.

His apartment was a townhouse. An enlarged kitchen, a two bedroom, two bath, and a balcony were his rooms. One bed, a couch, coffee table, flat screen in the living room and his room.

"You can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch Daph," Fred announced as he unlocked his front door.  
"No, I can sleep on the couch Fred." I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.  
"No, you will sleep on my bed, I will sleep on the couch," he announced again on his way up the stairs.  
"Freddy, no. I don't want to be any more of a problem than I am," I insisted. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Fred walked down the stairs to me.  
"Don't ever think that you are a problem." He pulled me into a hug, duffle and all.  
"But Fred-" he kissed me.  
"Stop," kiss. "No," kiss. "You," kiss. "Are," kiss. "Not," kiss.  
"If" kiss. "You," kiss. "Say," kiss. "So," kiss.  
"I," kiss. "Do," kiss. He kissed me again then grabbed my hand to take me upstairs. "You can jump in the shower if you like," Freddy said to me on our way. "I know you hate the hospital smell on you," he smiled down at me.  
"Thank you love," I blushed at the thought of being naked in Fred's house. In Fred's house.  
Somewhere where he's been naked.  
"You're very welcome my dear." He led me to the bathroom. "Here's your duffle, let me get you a towel and such," Fred said to me.  
"Thank you," I told him after he left then returned with a towel and washcloth. I had pulled a razor out, Fred's face grew worried at the sight of it.  
"Daphne, maybe you should wait to use that..." He trailed off.  
"Fred, I'll be fine this time." I stated. "I'll leave the bathroom door open if you want, just no peaking!" I teased and pushed him out while he blushed. I left the door open but made sure he wasn't looking as I undressed. The water was warm when it hit my body.

Fred's P.O.V.  
I couldn't believe that she actually left the door open just to ease my conscious. I knocked on the frame to see how she was doing.  
Knock "Daph?" I bounced lightly with a blush.  
"Yes Freddy?" She stuck her head out of the shower. Her wet orange hair clung to her face. I stated in shock. "Fred?"  
"What?- oh! Right." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I changed the sheets on my bed for you," I stated.  
"Fred, I thought I told you I am sleeping on the couch."  
"No, you're sleeping in my bed. I'll even pin you to it if I have to. You're sleeping there and I'll sleep on the couch. You'll have the door opened incase you need me, okay?" I kept my temper down. She just smiled.  
"Okay okay," she stated. "You win." I sighed in relief.  
"Thank you," I hated the idea of being so far from her, but I would not sleep in my bed with her because I'd want more than I should. Splash! Warm water hit my face and got me wet. Daphne giggled.  
"I got you!" She ducked back in the shower.  
"Hey! That's not fair!" I grabbed her towel and decided to get her back. "Times up, lets go," I stated with a sly smile.  
"But I gotta rinse my hair!"  
"You have thirty seconds."  
"Fine!" I could hear the smile in her voice. She knew she was going to get it.  
"I'm done," she reached her hand out for the towel and I gave it to her. The water turned off and she stepped out of the shower wrapped up. "Thank you," I moved out of the way for her as she walked to her bag. I took the removable shower head and turned it on, I sprayed her and she got even more soaked.  
"Freddy!" I turned the water off and we both laughed. "That was so not fair!" I kissed her lips and lightly pushed her out.  
"I know. I need a shower now love," she walked out to my room.  
"Okay okay." She dripped water all over.  
"No peaking!" I called after her. I undressed and, as she did, got in.

Daphne's P.O.V.  
I stripped off the wet towel from my dripping wet body. 'Freddy' I thought. 'You are so gonna get my revenge'. I got into my duffle and grabbed panties plus my jean shorts. My body was still wet though as I put them on so it made it difficult. My hair was soaking my bare back, it chilled me to the bone. I was freezing so I looked around for an old 'Fred shirt' as I call them. I found an old looking one that I used to "borrow" all the time. I grinned and put it on.

Fred was still in the shower so I put my hair up then moved the towel to the laundry closet. I sat down on his bed and turned the T.V. on. I was sitting criss cross in the middle of his bed when Freddy walked in with a towel around his waist.

"I see you enjoy my shirts still," I smiled at him.  
"Of course I do. Now go put some cloths on," I stated.  
"Yes ma'am!" He soluted then grabbed boxers and shorts then left to go put them on. He came back in his shorts then went for a shirt. "You hungry?"  
"Not really," I admitted.  
"Well I am and you nee food as well. Lets go eat," he decided as he threw a shirt on.  
"But I don't wanna," I playfully whined.  
"Then it looks like I'll just have to carry you down then," my eyes grew wide as I hid underneath the blankets.  
"No. You wouldn't." I stated under them. I felt the bed pressure change when he crawled on.  
"But I would," he wrestled with the blankets on top of me. He finally got them off and I squealed.  
"No!"  
"Haha!" He laughed deeply and pulled me close to his chest. We cuddled on a bed- on his bed for a few moments before his stomach grumbled.  
"Food time for the Freddy," I stated. Our hearts raced.  
"Alright," he let go of me and I instintly missed his warmth. I didn't move. "Daphne, c'mon," I shook my head no. "Fine then, you leave me no choice," his arms were around me the moment after. Freddy lifted me up off of the bed bridal style.  
"Agh!" I hate heights.  
"I'm not going to drop you Daph," he whispered in my ear then started down the stairs.  
I groaned and slightly shook in his arms. I don't like heights.  
"Daph, it's okay. I got you. See?" He walked us over to the kitchen and set me on the counter.  
"O-okay." I stuttered. He laughed and stood between my legs.  
"I'll get you over your fear," Freddy breathed into my neck. I shivered while gripping the counter. He chuckled then moved away from me after Fred kissed my neck. "But, we'll save some of that for later." My face turned red. "What sounds good?"  
"Um, hmm. Something soft and gooy," I answered. His face turned a dark shade of red. "Fred! Get your mind outta the gutter!" I shouted playfully.  
"But you-" he hid his face in the fridge.  
"I was thinking like cheezy burritos or ice cream love, you obviously are thinking more along the lines of me for food," I giggled as his face grew even darker.  
"No- I- uh. I wasn't- but-" I giggled even louder.  
"You so were, do I need to prove it?" I offered.  
"N-no," he stuttered. Freddy looked down at the floor. I gracefully got off the counter and came to him. I compressed our bodies together.  
"You sure?" I kissed his chest.  
"Daph," he moaned and I pulled away. "You're going to arouse me and that's not good right now," he stated.  
"I know love, I'm done," I stretched and walked to the counter again. "Doesn't mean I can't tease you a bit." I winked. He moaned loudly.  
"Two weeks then you're all mine," he whispered.  
"Yes I will be. And it means that you're all mine," I stated.  
"That's not what I'm talking about Daph. I can prove that you're all mine and that I'm all yours. We can be together forever in mind, soul, and body. I can hold you and not fear of pushing you too far. We can sleep together in the same bed and I wouldn't have to worry about scaring you or hurting you."  
"Freddy, you won't. And it's two weeks of me getting to torchure you. I'm all yours already, but I do want to be married to you as soon as we are ready because I love you. I'm in love with you."  
"Forever and always?" He asked shyly.  
"Always always," I answered and yawned.  
"Okay, but you need to go to bed," I yawned again then rubbed my eyes.  
"But, you're hungry," I yawned once again.  
"Not for food Daph," I blushed and he picked me up. I didn't even worry about it because I was already falling asleep in his arms. Freddy took me to his room and set me on his bed.  
"Good night Daphne, I love you," he kisses my forehead. I reached up and pulled him next to me then cuddled into him.  
"I love you too Freddy," I told him  
"Daphne- we-" he tried to pull away.  
"No, I trust you and I want to cuddle you."  
"Okay, if you-" I kissed his lips then drifted off to sleep. "Sweet dreams my love."


End file.
